


Difficulty Spike

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Boi that esculated quickly, Fluff and Humor, Gaming, Internal Screaming Intensifies, It gets steamy tho but nothing real smutty, M/M, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teasing, i think, you're gonna suffer Yu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Yu and Yosuke are doing a 1 VS 1 gaming session ! With secrets as bets. But their attempts to sabotage each other gets... out of hand to say the least.





	Difficulty Spike

**Author's Note:**

> Awkwardness is my way to go. And once again, InternalScreaming!Yu is the best. Also I'll let you Imagine which game they're playing. I want it to be either Under Night In Birth Late[st] or Blazblue. Just because of Blazblue Crosstag Battle.  
> Yu would probably pick the protagonist (ahem Hyde ahem Ragna) and Yosuke the really fast and slippery character (ahem Linne ahem Hazama).

They were both sitting in Yu's room, Yosuke was in the middle of turning on the game for a little gaming session after being apart for so long.

"You'll see partner ! I played this game so much with Teddie i'm a pro !

\- We'll see about that."

He was finished, and they both sat in front of the TV, controller in hand. They both picked a character and they were about to pick the stage.

"Oh ! I just had a great idea ! Let's make a bet !

\- What bet ?

\- In like, let's say 30 minutes, the one who loses the most matches has to..." Yosuke took his hand to his chin. "Has to do one thing the winner says !

\- Ok. What do you want me to do if I lose ?

\- You... tell me who you like !"

_Oh._

_Oooooooooh **no.**_

\- "Can you, pick something else ?

\- What, you scared ? Then win and you won't have to tell me !" He said with a huge grin. _You cute slippery hot bastard._

\- "Then if I win, I will make you do something _super_ embarrassing." He said with a smile to hide his own fear. Yosuke chocked.

\- "Oh sh- I better not lose."

_Oh me neither._

* * *

_This is bad._

They were in the last 10 minutes and Yosuke had a serious win streak. And he was taunting all the way. If this kept up...

Yu wasn't the one for dirty tricks, but his love life was in danger.

He scooted closer to Yosuke, which surprised him, but he was still focused. _You need more ? Fine._ They bumped shoulders, their sides were glued to each other, and Yu could finally get a few hits in and win the round. A smile formed itself on his face at his victory.

Until Yosuke slid his arm around his shoulder.

_A counter attack ! I should have expected no less from you !_

His smile turned into gritted teeth, and Yosuke's face was just as focused as before, this was on purpose. _This is war you want ? It's war you'll get._ He got his face closer to Yosuke's, a few cetimenters more, and their cheeks would touch, he heard the brunette make an adorable embarrassed noise.

Afterwards he messed up more and more, and Yu broke the winning streak. He wore a grin again, proud of his stategy. He looked at Yosuke, who was blushing and trying to stay focused. _Cute._

But the look changed to... determined. He sat up, moved in front of a confused leader and-

Sat between his legs, and slid his back on The Fool's chest with the back of his head now under Yu's chin. Yosuke wore an awkward but very smug grin.

**_A reversal- !_ **

He turned the tactic against him, the tables have turned, The Magician went straight (well not exactly _straight_ for Yu) back into his winning streak. Time was ticking.

He tried to concentrate as much as possible on what was happening on screen, but he couldn't shake the feeling of his friend's every mouvement against his chest... His deep breathing... The soft tickling of his hair against his chin... His own arms brushing against his shoulders... The sweet smell of his sweat and shampoo entering his nose...

_He's so close... Touching me... So soft... So warm... It feels so good... mmmmh partner- move more-_

"OW !"

He was snapped out of his transe by Yosuke.

"Dude, can you get your phone out of your pocket !? it's hurting my back !"

_My phone ? I don't have my phone-_ He looked down at his pants.

_OH._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH.** _

_This was absolutely **not** his phone._

But it's not like he could tell him that. he was cornered, what to do !?

> Say it's not your phone

No way. He doesn't to imagine what his reaction would be.

> Pretend to go charge your phone and get up

He could do that, and get into the bathroom to... _take care_ of the problem who was gradually making itself more and more known; But that was at the risk of him noticing, and again, seeing this turn into a catastrophe.

> Brush it off.

"No, I'm keeping it. If you don't like it just move." He gongratulated himself for coming up with such a reply. It was the occasion to pull a comeback !

\- "Nope I'm staying here." _Oh come on ! I won't last like this ! I need a plan, quick !_

He came up with an absolutely _horrible_ plan. if Yosuke doesn't want to move, he'll _make_ him move.

So he started slowly rubbling himself against his back, praying that Yosuke won't notice the true nature of his "phone" and will be too bothered by the sensation to stay here. He heard Yosuke make a hurted noise, which means the plan was moving in the right direction. But he wore once again his determined look, he took it on as a challenge.

Although this will be a challenge of endurance. Yu bit his lip to silence any noise he could muster, and tried his best to focus on what was happening on the screen instead of the feeling of his partner's hot, warm and sweaty back against his, still trapped in his pants, "parts", and the massive waves of pleasure he was receiving from every instant he would move.

And it got worst every single minute.

This was such a _terrible_ idea.

And an ultimately failling one, because time ran out. Yosuke's win.

Which was very _very_ bad, not only does he had to try to think of an escpae, but he could feel the tightness in his pants was _so close_ to sending him over the edge _._

Yosuke turned around, slightly rubbing one final time against Yu, which made him silence a moan and trying to hide his now very present erection with his legs, making his pants rub against it and made him silence yet another moan.

"AH ! _ Suck it_ _!"_ _Oh god don't say that please-_ "Seriously, you kinda suck. I was expecting more from you." _Please stop saying those kind of things-_ "You flattered _a lot_ at the end, do you have bad endurance or something ?" _Oh god stop I'm not gonna last-_

And the final nail in the coffin, Yosuke got closer to Yu's face, _dangerously close_ , with that _hot sly grin_ of his that he likes _so_ much and thinks of at night, and he said softly :

"So who do you like, partner ?"

This was it right there, his brain snaped, instinct took over, he was completely gone, when he heard that _amazing_ nickname, he wasn't _pushed_ over the edge he was **_shoved_** , just how he shoved himself onto his partner, closing the few centimeters in between them.

He pushed him on his back and kissing him feverly and hungrily. One hand on his shirt, feeling his chest and collarbone, those same refined muscles they built together in the TV World, and that same neck he wished he could lick and kiss for so long; And one on the side of his face, feeling his tender and fair skin he imagined would taste like, and his soft and smooth hair he dreamed of grasping and stroking. This was just too much for his mind who was hooked to the feeling of love and excitement. He never felt anything so strong before meeting the brunette who was now shoved under him. It drived him crazy. He wanted _so much_ in that single moment, he was never the selfish type, but _fuck_ this urge was too excessive and so powerfull, he wanted this for so long, it was making him harder and more excited than ever. Excited to feel and explore every part of the body of his love, which he kept chanting the name of over and over again in between irregular fervent kisses and gasped breath, drunk on the sensations and feelings, his brain stuck on thoughts of him like a broken CD, repeating every moments of his partner with no sign of stopping.

The feeling of their mouth together was like a drug, those soft lips getting wet as his slobber repands itself in the mouvements, the delicate warmth of his throat coming out at every hot and panted breath, the rough texture of his tongue when he met it with his own in The Magician's wet mouth... And all of this belonged to his best friend, his partner, Yosuke.

That same pleasant idiot who is way too nice for his own good, that same cute dummy who winks unironically and has that breathtaking smile, that same hot moron who has amazing thighs, legs and hips and who dances like a god, that same oblivious dumbass who can't realize his own qualities and how stupidly attractive he is, that same lovely fool who is always here when Yu needs him and always gives him the love and support he craved for his entire life, that same sharp twit who is capable of reading his leader's invisible cues and who puts his own feelings after others,

that same dense imbecile who was terrified of gay sex.

Everything shattered, the dream he was having in those numerous seconds ended, and he was brought back onto this reality :

He was forcing his feelings onto his precious friend.

Yu jumped off of him, panting, still flushed and hard, panicked.

"What have I- I'm so sorry- I shouldn't have- Oh my god Yosuke I am so sorry !"

He didn't know what to do, should he leave ? Was there a way to fix this !?

\- "Huh- Why-why are you apologizing ?"

Yosuke looked just as messy as Yu, he was panting and flushed as well, he was starting to sit up, one hand to his mouth to wipe off some of the saliva and the other one to help him stand.

\- "Wha-What do you mean ?"

\- Well... I didn't... mind... what you just... did..." He was looking away, refusing to meet The Fool's eyes.

\- "Huh ?

\- I mean, I was _hella_ surprised but... I.. was... _really_ okay with that.

\- B-but weren't you scared of...?

\- Oh come on ! I've grown a bit ! And you were too at some point ! And while you were gone, I apologized to Kanji about that. And why do you think I wanted to ask you who you like !? I-I mean I never thought that'll be _me_ but... You know..!

\- You... Like me back ?

\- **DUH.** Who _wouldn't !?_

He took a second to took it all in. That this was actually happening.

"Huh dude ?

\- ..." He actually likes him back. His feelings actually got somewhere. He actually could have hi-

\- "Hellooo ?

\- Oh huh- Yes ?

\- You might want..." He pointed to Yu's pants. "To take care of that..."

\- Y-you're right... But, can I... continue what I was doing...?

\- OH- huh, sure..." He sounded so embarrassed. He made his way back to his friend( _now boyfriend ?_ ), and placed himself in "kissing position".

\- Now that I can say it, I want to say that you're really cute. Especially when teased." He was smirking and it was written all over his face he was talking about the previous "sabotage attempts".

\- "Wha- !? And _you're_ a prick. Do you know how awkward it was for me when you started to get all cuddly back then !?

\- Do you know how tough it was for me to stay composed when you started fighting back ?

\- From I can see from your pants, you didn't succeed.

\- And from what I could see from your face, you liked it.

\- Just _shut up_ and start kissing you tease.

\- _Oh_ ** _Absolutely_.**"

So they went back into kissing.

"We should play games more often <3"

**Author's Note:**

> By "And you were too at some point !" I meant Yu was somewhat scared of homosexuality too during the anime. He didn't want to enter the bathouse and it made him awkward "There are definitely some risk invovled..." "Maybe some dinner first ?"; And in the tent, he agreed with Yosuke about Kanji : "There are things... That I don't wish to try." "Just setting boundaries." So for all of you yoosk haters that use that argument against him, know that even Yu jumped on the band-wagon at a time too, and that everyone did at least once ! NAH !  
> AHEM aside from that, I think this is the closest I've ever got to write smut. Maybe I should give it a try. Didn't know I could write so much shit about making out. Hope you enjoyed !


End file.
